


you’re mine // ryuji sakamoto

by windowsmaker



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight Possessiveness, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windowsmaker/pseuds/windowsmaker





	you’re mine // ryuji sakamoto

“A-Ah, aw shit, you’re fuckin’ beautiful.” Ryuji stutters our, cheeks ablaze with a bright red. 

“You mean that?” You ask, caressing his jawline before reaching in and planting a light kiss onto his lips.

“Y-Yeah, for real,” His hands reach out, eyes trailing up and down your torso, focusing on your lips. 

“You can touch, baby.” You whisper, leaning closer into him and lightly nipping his earlobe. 

His hands dart out quicker than a cheetah chasing a gazelle, skimming over your torso. His hands settle on your chest, lips leaving a trail of kisses down your neck as he lightly flicks each nipple with his thumbs. 

“A-Ah, Ryuji,” You whimper as his teeth sink lightly down on your neck, leaving a light bruise when he’s done. 

“You-You’ve gotta let me see all of ya,” He groans, his hands slipping into the waistband of your shorts, pulling them down gently. “Do ya mind?” He looks up to you, adoration and lust sparking in his eyes.

“Just fuck me already.” You place your hands over his and hook your own fingers into your shorts, pulling them down. 

Somehow the red painted on his cheeks brightens as he realizes you’re not wearing any sort of underwear and he’s face to face with a part of you he’s never seen before. 

“You’re even more beautiful than I thought,” He tears his gaze from the precum dripping from the tip of your member to your eyes, his tongue unconsciously snaking out and licking his lips.

“Ever the gentleman, Ryuji,” You tease, bringing a hand through his hair. “Now fuck me,” You tell him, pushing his head closer to your erection. 

His wastes no time in darting his tongue out and licking a line straight up your member, before taking it all in. His grip on your thighs tightens as your cock reaches the back of his throat. 

“Oh Ryuji!” You moan as his tongue seems to hit every right spot and he flicks and sucks. 

“You taste better than anything I’ve ever had before,” He groans, speech muffled from your member in his mouth. “You’re mine, you hear?” He removes you from his mouth, reaching up and biting a mark into your neck. 

“Of-of course,” You groan quietly, pleasuring overtaking you as Ryuji brings his thumb lightly over your tip.

“Say it louder,” he sucks another mark into your neck, bruise following suit.

“I’m yours, R-Ryuji,” You tell him, meaning every syllable. 

“Damn right,” He looks to you and smirks, hand tightening around your erection, bringing it up and down leading you closer and close to your orgasm. 

“Ryuji, I’m close-“ Your groan is cut off as Ryuji sinks his mouth down onto you, making you come undone. 

“A-Ah, Ryuji- Aw, fuck,” You moan as you climax, Ryuji swallowing every big. 

He pulls away, looking up at you, cum dripping down his chin as he grins. 

“You’re mine, and only mine.” He whispers, wrapping his arms around you. “Ya know I love you.” 

“I love you too, Ryuji.”


End file.
